The vast majority of theft involving laptop or notebook type computers results from leaving such systems unattended on a desktop. It takes only seconds to close a display, if opened, remove any peripheral connections and other cabling, and walk away with the computer. Due to their relatively small size, they can easily be concealed in a briefcase or under a coat. However, due to their popularity, it is not uncommon to see people walking with these computers underarm. Accordingly, a thief typically encounters no difficulty in leaving even fairly secure buildings with a stolen portable computer.
Much of this theft can be avoided simply by employing a visible security device which presents a time consuming task for its defeat and increases the deterrent effect.
Many of the security devices employed presently involve various arrangements of cables and locks. Some require modification of the computer system while others have cable lock ports built in. A variety of such devices are known for releasably securing the equipment to substantially immovable surfaces. Such surfaces may, for example, comprise the desk or table top, the floor, the side panel of a desk or cabinet, a wall surface or similar surfaces. The prior art is replete with devices which are affixed to the computer in one way or another and to which an anchored cable is then secured. Such devices provide little real protection other than as a simple deterrent since the cable can readily be severed with a pair of bolt or wire cutters, for example. Many of these devices also require a significant amount of time to engage and disengage the computer. Accordingly, even where available, users are reluctant to take the time to lock up the system when they leave their desk, workstation and/or office, even if only for a brief moment.